This invention relates to a novel indan-1,3-dione derivative and a herbicidal composition containing the same as an active ingredient.
Heretofore, various compounds having indan-1,3-dione structure have been known, and a known indan-1,3-dione derivative to be used in a specified field of art has a specific basic molecular structure depending on the field. Representative examples thereof may include a group of compounds known as a rodenticide and the structure has substantially been limited to 2-(aryl or aryl-substituted acyl)indan-1,3-dione derivatives.
On the other hand, as indan-1,3-dione derivatives having herbicidal activity, there has been known, for example, 1,3-dimethyl-4-(substituted benzoyl)-5-(indan-1,3-dion-2-yloxy)pyrazole (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 56-118003 (1981)).
Heretofore, various compounds having herbicidal activities have been proposed, but not so many compounds having both safety to specific crops and satisfactory herbicidal activity have been developed. Also, considering with circumferential effect, it has been desired to develop chemicals capable of reducing an amount to be used.